This invention relates to apparatus for the liquid-processing of light-sensitive sheet material being transported through the apparatus which comprises
at least one processing dish, having sidewalls, PA1 lid means having an underside and covering such dish, PA1 at least one bottom-surface extending substantially parallel with and at a distance underneath said lid means, thus forming PA1 at least one passage-gap extending between the lid means underside and the bottom surface and being adapted for being passed by processing liquid in the same direction in which the sheet material is being transported through the apparatus, and PA1 means for transporting sheets of said sheet material successively through said passage gap.
The upper surface of the bottom wall of the processing dish may constitute the bottom-surface delimiting the said passage-gap below.
In preferred embodiments of such apparatus that bottom-surface is constituted by the upper side of an intermediate bottom element about which the processing liquid can be circulated. Such preferred embodiment of the apparatus is described, for instance, in the European Patent application No. 83-810,346.3, having the Publication No. 105,833. In this apparatus, the intermediate bottom element in the processing dish bears on its upper side, constituting the lower wall defining the sheet passage-gap, a pattern of slender upright pins. Thereby, conditions for the passage of liquid are to be provided throughout the gap which are as uniform as possible, thereby presenting the lowest possible flow resistance and avoiding the formation of preferential directions of flow of partial liquid streams.